


365

by MontanaHarper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, sorry not accessible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the tracking anklet finally comes off for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	365

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> This is all images, so I apologize in advance to anyone on dial-up.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) | epistolary

> As the Spanish proverb says, "He who would bring home the wealth of the Indies, must carry the wealth of the Indies with him." So it is in travelling; a man must carry knowledge with him, if he would bring home knowledge.
> 
> —Samuel Johnson

  


  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  


  


* * *

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) for encouraging me, even though this isn't her fandom.
> 
> All images are photoshopped from random things found on the web.


End file.
